Blah, Blah, Blah!
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Third installment of the Sticks & Stones series. Join Yusuke and Kurama as they plan for high school and for what they plan to do afterwards. Will they stick together in high school or will they break apart? AU


MissTuffcy: Third installment of the Sticks & Stones series. Will be mult-chaptered. I will probably end this in 4.

Summary: Join Yusuke and Kurama as they plan for high school and for what they plan to do afterwards. Will they stick together in high school or will they break apart?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Language, Full of funny and not funny cliché sayings.

0000000000000000000000

Blah, Blah, Blah!

1

0000000000000000000000

"…Now remember class, failing to prepare is preparing to fail…" The teacher droned on. Kurama sighed as he propped his head onto his elbow and stared at the teacher with half-lidded eyes. He was currently in his Science class. He looked to his right to his lab partner – who happened to be his cousin Yusuke – and chuckled silently. The brunette had his head resting in his arms as he slept. That didn't look like a bad idea at the moment.

"Yusuke," Kurama whispered as he nudged the other boy with his leg. "Yusuke," Kurama tried again as the other boy had stayed sleep. Kurama picked up his pen and poked Yusuke on the arm. "Yusuke,"

"Ngh…" Yusuke mumbled lowly. He sat up and blinked at Kurama. "Hm?"

"The bell is about to ring," Kurama whispered and just as he said that the bell rung.

"Finally lunch!" Yusuke groaned as he stood up and rushed out the door. Kurama rolled his eyes and gathered up his and Yusuke's things. He shouldered both his and Yusuke's bookbag and left the classroom. He met his cousin outside in their usual spot at lunch under the tree. Little had changed over the years in school they had together. Yusuke grinned sheepishly at Kurama as the redhead sat his green bookbag down and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry about that,"

"Its okay, Yusuke," Kurama laughed and shook his head. He sat against the tree with Yusuke. "What did your mom pack you?" Yusuke dug in his back and pulled out a brown paper bag. He dug his hand in.

"An apple…a juice pouch….and…what the hell? Is this a sandwich?" Yusuke pulled out a smushed sandwich. "What am I? In first grade?" Kurama laughed. He pulled his own red lunch bag out and pulled a foil wrapped sandwich out.

"I have a chicken sandwich and a bottle of water," Kurama said. "Want half of my sandwich?"

"Sure," Yusuke grinned. "You can have my apple," Kurama gave half of his sandwich up and Yusuke gave up his apple. The two ate in silence.

* * *

><p>"You all are close to graduating…" The teacher mumbled from behind her desk. "What exactly are you all planning to do?" The teacher's eyes landed on Yusuke and Kurama (only because Yusuke was sleep and snoring rather loudly). "Yusuke!"<p>

"I didn't do it!" Yusuke shouted jumping up sleepily. The whole class laughed. Yusuke rubbed his eyes and squinted at the teacher. "What ya want?"

"What do you plan on doing when you get older?" Yusuke grinned.

"I'ma be a detective!"

"Doesn't that require thinking? Something you rarely do?" The teacher raised an eyebrow and the class chuckled. Yusuke glared at her.

"I have you know, I do think! Right 'rama?" Yusuke looked at Kurama who nodded silently. "See! Even he says it!"

"Uh-huh…" The teacher mumbled under her breath. "What about you Kutama?"

"Um…I'm not sure…." Kurama twiddled his thumbs.

"He's gonna be my partner," Yusuke grinned.

"That is if you actually get the job…."

"Geez…you're supposed to encourage your students, not stomp and spit on their dreams," Yusuke huffed. Kurama chuckled as the teacher glared at him.

"I'll have you know, I do encourage my students! I _don't _encourage them to _not _be reasonable." The teacher growled. Yusuke shrugged.

"Whatever….I bet the first case I get will involve you…that will be awesome…." Yusuke grinned darkly. The teacher glared at Yusuke until the bell rung. Kurama stood and pulled Yusuke up and out of the classroom. "I wonder why she hates me,"

"Maybe its because you dated her daughter than dumped her?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shrugged.

"Maybe," Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets and Kurama kept his grip on Yusuke's arm. "Or maybe she just hates my name,"

"That doesn't seem like a real reason to hate a person," Kurama mumbled. Yusuke shrugged.

"I hated this guy at my old school because of his name," Yusuke snickered.

"What was his name?" Kurama asked.

"Kazuma….I wonder what happened to the orange headed freak…."

"That's not nice, Yusuke," Kurama scolded. Yusuke grin.

"Well, it's true!" Kurama shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Ah, you know you love me!" Yusuke snickered. Kurama chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder why,"

"Hey! That's what my mom says!" Yusuke said with a laugh. "Then she tortures me by cooking," Yusuke and Kurama shuddered.

"I do…wonder how uncle Raizen can eat that stuff…."

"I still don't understand how he can stomach that stuff…."

"Hey, Yusuke!" Kurama and Yusuke turned to regard the one who called Yusuke. It was Chu and his followers. Chu grinned at Yusuke. "Hey, Kurama," he gave a small wave and Kurama smiled and waved back. "We're going to the arcade," Kurama frowned and looked at his watch. "Wanna come?"

"But we still have 2 classes left…." Kurama mumbled. Yusuke gave Kurama the puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, please, please?" Yusuke begged. "Can we go?" Kurama sighed.

"I'm not going to go but you can go ahead," Kurama said letting go of Yusuke's arm. "I won't tell anyone," Yusuke and Chu smiled.

"Thanks Kurama!" They both exclaimed. They waved to him and walked down the hall. Kurama shook his head and walked down the opposite way they went.

* * *

><p><em>Review please!<em>

_For more information about my Sticks & Stones series, visit my profile! :D_


End file.
